Crates have been used for many years for the transportation and storage of a variety of objects. At first, crates were made of wood or wood and metal. More recently, crates of plastic have become common and because of the advantageous features of plastic, in many instances, the wooden or wooden and metal crates have been replaced. The plastic crates are typically formed in one integral piece; customarily by injection molding. The usual materials for the crates are polyethylene and polypropylene. The end result is a sturdy, lightweight crate that is durable.
Due to the variety of uses of crates, it has always been a necessary feature for crates to be of strong, sturdy construction to accommodate the weight of the objects transported and stored in the crates.
Plastic crates have been put to use by the public for just about every conceivable storage use probably because of the lightweight, sturdy construction. However, plastic crates are usually a standard rectangular shape and the inside of the crates are not designed to neatly organize, arrange or secure a variety of different sized objects.